


Your Voice

by AnaniTrainor



Series: Insomnia fics [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), The Rose (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, Its kind of weird, Kind of an open ending, M/M, and soft, because I’m tired, im not sure really, insomnia is a b word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaniTrainor/pseuds/AnaniTrainor
Summary: Jae didn’t expect it. He really didn’t. He didn’t expect to fall this hard this fast. No. He just didn’t expect to fall at all.





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello. It is almost one in the morning on a Tuesday on a school night and I can’t sleep and so yeah. When I can’t sleep or I’m feeling anxious or down I listen to Day6 soft covers or The Rose soft covers and idk why but this came to mind. The song cover/ lyrics are mentioned in this post on Sammy’s (Woosung’s) instagram. 
> 
> https://instagram.com/p/BdvhYe-jQ9C/

Jae didn’t expect it. He really didn’t. He didn’t expect to fall this hard this fast. No. He just didn’t expect to fall at all. Especially for him. Not that there was anything wrong with him- there most certainly wasn’t- but, but, but, he was too distant. Too far. How was Jae supposed to be in love when he couldn’t really see him anymore? They met six years ago on that one tv show. No, Jae didn’t expect it. Not then and not now. Yet here he was. Sitting on his small bed in his small dorm with his four band members who’d become more like family just beyond the door. His phone in his hand, and a smile on his lips as he spoke into the microphone, talking low. 

“It’s been awhile.” He says. His voice was beautiful; clear and soft in a way no one else’s was even close to being. Jae remembers finding rapture in that voice all those years ago. “It’d be cool to see you. Not on a tv show or in an interview or at a concert for once.” His laugh is soft but there’s no amusement in it. It sounds pained almost. And that makes Jae think. Maybe, maybe, maybe, he feels it too. 

“It has.” Jae says quietly, reminiscing. “I miss you.” Oh, that wasn’t supposed to come out that way. It was a slip of the lips- a malfunction of the mind. His tone was too warm, too empty. He knows now, has to. Oh god, oh god, oh- a warm laugh. A real one this time. Jae can see his wide, toothy smile in his minds eye. It’s wonderful. 

“I miss you too, Jae.” It’s sincere. There’s a long silence. Jae can picture him, sitting on his bed with his white sheets fluttering around his feet. His long fingers, covered by a sweater sleeve in a nude shade- a soft brown, Jae thinks- clutching to the phone like it’s a lifeline. Jae wonders if he’s seen too. Dressed in his joggers and three sizes too big grey hoodie with the hood pulled over his head and his glasses sitting low on his nose. “I miss playing with you. Singing with you. Don’t get me wrong, I love my band members and playing with them is electrifying... but it’s not the same. It’s a different feeling. Not better or worse- just different. I miss the feeling of harmonizing with you.” Oh, oh, oh. If he could see Jae’s face now, flushed red and so soft, so fond. 

“Me too.” Is all Jae can manage. He looks at the clock. It’s late. Too late. Sleep beckons him like the sound of his voice does. But sleep can wait as long as he’s there, listening, breathing, talking. 

“It’s getting late.” Yes, it is. It’s far too late for Jae to be awake, but it’s worth it. It’s worth every second. It’s worth every dreaded yawn that would come the next day, every ounce of exhausted weight resting on his shoulders, every drop of bitter coffee that’ll touch his tongue. Jae hums in response. “Are you tired?”

“No.” Jae lies. He doesn’t want to hang up. Not yet. 

“Me too.” He laughs. Breathy. “But we have an interview in a couple hours. Gotta stay up.” He doesn’t sound enthused. Jae doesn’t blame him. Idol life is hard. It’s glorified when looked at from a far, but when you start to dissect it it’s a lot of work. It’s rewarding but also taxing. “Remember when we first met? You could never sleep; the jet lag still got to you.” His voice sounds fond. Jae smiles broadly, brightly, it hurts his cheeks but the pain is so, so, so, nice. 

“You used to sing to me. Your voice never fails to comfort me.” 

“Can I do it again?” He’s quiet. Hesitant. Scared. Why would Jae ever say no? How could Jae ever say no? 

“Please?” He hopes the longing isn’t evident in his tone. Hopes he can still keep his feelings concealed. Jae hears some shifting, a switch flipping. A note plays on a keyboard; radiates through the room. It’s a C, Jae thinks, but he’s too tired to analyze it. There’s a nice amount of reverb to the sound. Just enough to allow Jae to ease into his mattress. Suddenly, the speakers relay a soft melody that’s slow and gentle and- oh, oh, oh, Jae recognizes this song. 

“And you need to know~” there’s the voice. The breathy, gentle, sultry voice Jae loves. “You’re the only one... alright... alright.” Jae closes his eyes and listens closer. “And you need to know that you keep me up all night~ All night, yeah.” Jae melts in the sound of his voice. 

“Oh, my heart hurts so good.” Jae can’t help but join in, harmonizing quietly; hoping he may not hear him. “I love you babe, so bad, so bad.” God, if only, if only, if only, it was true... “Oh, my heart hurts so good. I love you, babe, so bad, so bad~” Jae could cry at how true the words were. He remembers all the late nights. All the ramen shared. All the laughter under the dark lighting. All the fumbling with guitar strings as he taught. So patient. So slow. All the tears. All the late night phone calls. All the pained smiles in passing. So long. So torturous. 

Jae didn’t expect it. He really didn’t. He didn’t expect to fall this hard this fast. No. He just didn’t expect to fall at all. But maybe, maybe, maybe, it wasn’t fast at all. He fell slowly, softly, like a rose petal laid on the soft drift of a calm river. Maybe it was always supposed to be him. Him with his smiles and contagious laughter and sweaters that showed his defined collar bones. Him with his encouraging (but sometimes savage) words and his lullabies and his airy voice. When they met six years ago, the spark started a slow burning fire. No, Jae didn’t expect the warmth. No, not at all. Yet here he was. Sitting on his small bed in his small dorm with his four band members who’d become more like family just beyond the door. His phone in his hand, and a smile on his lips as he spoke into the microphone, talking low. 

“I love you Sammy.”

A smile. 

“I love you too, Jae.”


End file.
